freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Civ2civ3
Civ2civ3 is a ruleset shipped with Freeciv 2.5 and later. While it is a strikingly different game from Classic Freeciv, it may be set as the "default rules" in some releases of Freeciv. Those wanting the classic game should be aware of the following: The classical ruleset now bears the same name and is called [[classic|'Classic']] (rather than "default"). The Classic branch of rules lives on in upgraded and re-balanced versions which now go under the name Multiplayer, which currently has versions [[Multiplayer Ruleset|'Multiplayer 1.0']], [[Multiplayer+ Overview|'Multiplayer+ 1.1']], and [[Multiplayer II Overview|'Multiplayer II Evolution']] (Expansion Pack). Civ2civ3, Classic, MP1, MP+, and MP2 can all be played in single or multi- player mode on play.freecivweb.org. On native client, users (with admin rights for a Windows installation) can edit to get their favourite ruleset as default. Changing the ruleset in an already running client will reset all saved options to server defaults and then apply the ruleset settings, i.e., all saved settings are lost. Or in other words, any saved settings only affect the initially loaded ruleset. The Civ2civ3 ruleset has three additional governments tribal, fundamentalism, and federation. It uses the same values for effect_empire_size_base_… and effect_empire_size_step_…, i.e., the first citizen unhappy about an empire with many cities appears at the same rate as the next citizen unhappy about this issue. Snapshot of (incl. date, please refresh if outdated): Civ2Civ3 Ruleset for Freeciv v2.6 (Updated 14-Sep-2017) OBJECTIVES: ----------- - The main purpose is to get a gameplay more similar to civ3, keeping the combat system from civ2. - Reduced micromanagement as much as possible. Don't be afraid by the amount of changes, I think this ruleset is easier to learn than classic rules, and it is designed so there is not a big disadvantage when you do not play optimally. I hope both rookies and experienced players can enjoy it. - Removed the rules that allowed a sudden boost: mainly rapture growth, national trade routes, and the big bonuses from some governments. The result should be a simpler and more linear development of your cities, and a slower paced gameplay. With governments that keep a similar balance along the different ages, and smoother effects of terrains, units, buildings and wonders. - All the new rules have been adapted so AI can play with them, and to avoid possible exploits by human players. I wish to keep it updated and to improve it with the comments from the players. INFO: ----- - Help texts have been updated (mainly Buildings and Wonders), so the info showed ingame already takes into account the changed rules. Note that some graphical tables from the Manual will not match (mainly Terrains and Governments), so better use the tables in this ReadMe as reference. - I suggest new players to start a game with 6 players or so, AI skill level Normal, and default ruleset options (Small continental map with 100 land tiles per player). - For challenging games, you may place several AI players in the same team. For example, one team with 5 AIs together against you. - Cheating AI level was adjusted for these rules, I suggest experienced players to use it. CHEATING AI: +40% Science, Luxury, Gold and Production, +40 AI love, +40% Veteran chance, +40% Bribe and Incite costs, -20% Pollution, +1 Content per city. The following is a full list of changes compared to classic ruleset... CORE CHANGES: ------------- - No Rapture Growth (Celebration only causes additional Trade per tile, same as civ3). Foodbox readjusted to keep a constant city growth. - Settlers cost 2 population (as in civ3). This way, the number of tiles worked in the original city are reduced by 2, equal to the number of tiles worked in the newly created city. - Disabled national Trade Routes: it is still possible to create Trade Routes, but only to foreign cities that you are not at war with. Each city can support a maximum of 2 trade routes. Removed the one time revenues. - Every unit pays some kind of Upkeep cost. Under some governments, this upkeep is changed from Shields to Gold (similar to civ3). - A city can support as many Military units as its population size (min 4, max 20). Additional units cause waste of Food. If the city shrinks due to starvation, one of those extra units will be disbanded. - Units lose one Veteran level when upgraded. - Enabled tired attack: units that attack with less than a single move point will have their attack power reduced accordingly. If they have 2/3 movement points, they will attack with 2/3 strength. If they have 1/3 movement points, they will attack with 1/3 strength. - Unlimited movement on rails delayed to maglev (available with Superconductors). Movement bonus on Railroads x6, on Roads x3, on Rivers x3 (non diagonal). - The 'restrictinfra' server setting applies to rivers as well as to roads/railroads. - Added Fort and Airstrip bases, required before you can build Fortress or Airbase, respectively. It prevents the construction of full bases in one single turn. The bases no longer protect full stacks from being killed when one unit is defeated. - Specialists output reduced to 2 (same as civ2). There are wonders that increase it to 3 for all players. - Enabled Tech Leakage: technologies are cheaper if already discovered by other nations you have Embassy with. - The cost of each Tech is equal to the number of steps needed to get the tech (Tech Cost = Base Cost * Number of Parents). It is a linear formula more similar to civ2, and it fits better the new reduced bonuses from Trade and Science. - Tech Upkeep assigned to Cities: some science is required from each city to maintain a given technological level. The upkeep grows from 0 during the middle ages, up to 10 Bulbs per city when the whole tech tree was researched. If the global balance of Bulbs ends negative, one technology is lost, and half of its value is restored to the count of Bulbs. - No holes allowed in tech tree. To acquire a tech you must know its prerequisites, and you cannot lose a tech that another depends on. - Enabled risk of Plague at cities with population greater than 4. Chances reduced by the buildings Aqueduct and Sewer System, the tech Medicine, and the wonder Cure for Cancer. - Added other random disasters: Earthquake, Fire, Flood, Industrial Accident, and Nuclear Accident. - Increased AI_love for AI players, in order to reduce the amount of wars between them. OPTIONAL RULES: - Every player starts with 1 free Tech, 1 Settler, 1 Worker and 1 Explorer. - Minimum Distance between cities set to 3. - Initial National Border equal to city radius (2 tiles). - Restricted the use of infrastructure (roads, railroads, and rivers) for enemy units. - Unreachable units do not protect reachable ones. - Set Occupy Chance to 100%: Units automatically move to the target tile if the attack is successful and ZoC rules allow the movement. FOODBOX: -------- - City FoodBox Size uniformed to even the population wasted when you build Settlers at larger cities (similar to civ3). - Granary size is fixed to 10 Food for every city size. - Cities with Pop <= 4 receive this granary effect for free, so they can create Settlers at best rate even without Granary. (This free granary helps the AI to build Settlers optimally). CITY FOODBOX SETTLER FOODBOX SETTLER SIZE NEW NEW OLD OLD 1 20 - 20 - 2 20(10)# - 30(15) 20(5-15) 3 20(10)# 20(20) 40(20) 30(10-20) 4 20(10)# 20(20) 50(25) 40(15-25) 5 20(10) 30(20) 60(30) 50(20-30) 6 30(10) 40(20) 70(35) 60(25-35) 7 30(10) 50(30) 80(40) 70(30-40) 8 40(10) 60(40) 90(45) 80(35-45) 9 40(10) 70(50) 100(50) 90(40-50) 10 40(10) 80(60) 110(55) 100(45-55) 11 40(10) 80(60) 120(60) 110(50-60) 12 40(10) 80(60) 130(65) 120(55-65) 13 40(10) 80(60) 140(70) 130(60-70) 14 40(10) 80(60) 150(75) 140(65-75) 15 ... ... ... ... # Granary effect for free when city grows to this city level. FOODBOX = Foodbox size at that city level. (In brackets = Granary size). SETTLER = Food needed to recover the population if you create a Settler at that city size. (In brackets = The same but with Granary). NEW = This ruleset. OLD = Classic ruleset TIP: In order to keep max growth, you should build the Granary before city grows larger than Pop 4 (same as Aqueduct at Pop 8, and Sewer System at Pop 16). TIP: Optimal production of Settlers occurs at any city with Pop <= 4, or cities with Granary and Pop <= 6. TERRAIN: -------- - Jungles receive +1 Shield (1/1/0). Swamps can be irrigated for +1 Food (to 2/0/0). Tundras can be mined for +1 Shield (instead of irrigated) and receive +1 Trade when roaded (up to 1/1/1). - Deserts with a river receive 1 extra Food from irrigation (total 2), unless they have an Oasis; this simulates a growth boost like Nile floods. - Reduced Food bonus by 1 to Swamp/Spice; the original bonus can be obtained by irrigating the Swamp. - Hills receive 1 Shield for free, and +2 from mines, same as civ3, (was 0 and +3). Mountains receive +2 Shields from mines too (was +1). - Mountains give extra vision range. Cities can not be placed over Mountains. Land units starting the turn on unroaded Mountains receive a -1 penalty to movement (this way it is not so good for cavalry to end the turn on Mountains). - The discovery of Refining allows to upgrade the mines placed on Deserts and Glaciers to Oil Wells (+2 Shields). - Lake tiles receive for free +1 Food (2/0/2), while Harbours and Offshore Platforms do not affect them. Lakes do not enable wonders that needs a coastal city. - Deep ocean tiles must be mined (resulting in an Oil Well) in order to take advantage of the shield bonus from Offshore Platforms. - Pollution may appear in Ocean tiles, and Transports can clean it without the need of Workers/Engineers. Jungles and Forests are less affected by global warming. - No minimum city output (was 1/1/0). City central tile simply gets +1 Shield. This way, no matter the tile where you place your city, you never waste any resource (for example, with classic rules, a city placed over bonused Grassland was wasting the Shield bonus). TILE F/P/T IRRIG(t) MINE(t) ROAD MAX1 MAX2 TRANSFORM Deep 1/0/2 NO NO NO 2/0/2 2/1/2 No Ocean 1/0/2 NO NO NO 2/0/2 2/1/2 Grass(36) Lake *2/0/2 NO NO NO 2/0/2 2/1/2 *Grass(36) Swamp 1/0/0 *+1(5) *NO +0(4) 2/0/0 3/0/0 *Grass(24) Glacier 0/0/0 NO +1(10) +0(4) 0/1/0 0/3/0 *Lake(24) Tundra 1/0/0 *NO *+1(5) *+1(2) 1/1/1 1/1/1 *Plains(24) Desert 0/1/0 +1(5) +1(5) +1(2) 0/2/1 0/4/1 Plains(24) Plains 1/1/0 +1(5) Forest(10) +1(2) 2/1/1 3/1/1 *Lake(36) Grassland 2/0/0 +1(5) Forest(15) +1(2) 3/0/1 4/0/1 *Lake(36) Jungle *1/1/0 *Swamp(10) *NO +0(4) 1/1/0 1/1/0 *Forest(24) Forest 1/2/0 Plain(10) *Grass(15) +0(4) 1/2/0 1/3/0 *Hills(24) Hills *1/1/0 +1(10) *+2(10) +0(4) 1/3/0 1/4/0 Plains(24) Mountains 0/1/0 NO *+2(10) +0(6) 0/3/0 0/4/0 Hills(36) F/P/T = Food/Production/Trade; (t) = turns MAX1 = irrigated/mined/roaded/harbour; MAX2 = farmland/railroad/oil well. * = Changes compared to classic ruleset. Most affected are Jungles, Swamps and Tundras. TIP: The optimal tiles to place your initial cities are those with MAX output equal or greater than 2/1/1, mainly those with bonus resources or rivers. Hills and Plains are always good places for cities, as well as Flood Desert (desert with river), or bonused Grassland. The best defense comes from cities placed on Hills with river. DEFENSE: -------- - Halved the terrain defense bonuses, now more similar to civ3 values: TERRAIN NEW OLD Forest/Jungle/Swamp +25% +50% Hills +50% +100% Mountains +100% +200% RIVER +25% +50% VETERAN Veteran +50% (=) Hardened +75% (=) Elite +100% (=) FORTIFIED +50% (=) (only Land and Big Land units can fortify; inside cities, they are always considered fortified) BASE VS LAND VS SEA VS AIR VS MISSILE Fort +50% +50% +0% +0% Fortress +100% +100% +50% +50% Airstrip +0% +0% +50% +50% Airbase +50% +50% +100% +100% CITY VS LAND VS SEA VS AIR VS MISSILE Town (Pop<=8) +50% +0% +0% +0% City (Pop>8) +100% +50% +0% +0% Buildings each add: Walls +100% +0% +0% +0% Great Wall(W) +50% +0% +0% +0% Coastal Defense +0% +100% +0% +0% SAM Battery +0% +0% +100% +0% SDI Defense +0% +0% +0% +100% - Every City of any size receives an inherent Defend_Bonus = +50% against all kinds of land units. - Every City with Pop>8 receives an additional free Defend_Bonus = +50% against both land and sea units. - Walls effect reduced from 200% to 100%, and cost reduced from 60 to 30. - Great Wall gives additional Defend_Bonus = +50% against Land units, and prevents population loss in any city when a defending unit loses. Total Defense = (UNIT DEFENSE) * (100+TERRAIN)/100 * (100+RIVER)/100 * (100+CITY+BASE)/100 * (100+FORTIFIED)/100 * (100+VETERAN)/100 (Same as classic rules). EXAMPLE: Riflemen fortified in a fortress, on mountains, with a river, will get a total defense of 30 against land attacks: Riflemen: defense 4 Fortified (+50%): 4 + 2 = 6 In Fortress (+100%): 6 + 6 = 12 On Mountains (+100%): 12 + 12 = 24 With River (+25%): 24 + 6 = 30. EXAMPLE: Riflemen in a size 9 city, with walls, on hills, will get a total defense of 27 against land attacks: Fortified (+50%): 4 + 2 = 6 On Hills (+50%): 6 + 3 = 9 In City with Walls (+200%): 9 + 18 = 27. GOVERNMENTS: ------------ Anarch Tribal Despot Monarc Fundam Republ Democr Federat Commun Tax/Lux/Sci Rate 0 60 60 70 70 80 90 90 80 Output per tile # -1(if>2) -1(if>2) -1(if>2) 0 0 +1Trade +1Trade 0 0 Celebration Bonus (no -1) (no -1) (no -1) (+1Trade) 0 (+1Trade)(+1Trade)(+1Trade) 0 Unit Upkeep Shield Shield Gold Gold Gold(x2) Shield Gold(x2) Gold(x2) Shield Free Units 2\2 2\2 2\2 3\3 2\2 1\1 1\1 2\2 3\3 Mil Unhappiness 0 0 0 -1 -1 -1 -2 -1 -1 Martial Law +1 0 +1 +1 0 0 0 0 +2 Civil war % 99 90 80 70 60 40 30 20 50 Empire Size 0 /12 /10 /14 /20 /16 /32 /24 /28 Special +NoUpkeep +Veteran +75%Gold +50%Gold +Tithes +Bribe +Brib/Sub +Subvert +NoUpkeep -50%Lux (Land/Mil)(Palace) (Palace) -50%Sci -Revolt -Rev/Sen -Senate (Cost=1) -NoTaxes +Fanatic +Partisan +Luxury +Partisan Base Corruption 0% 30% 20% 10% 15% 25% 5% 0% 30% Corrup by Dist * 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 0 Base Waste 30% 0% 10% 20% 15% 5% 25% 30% 0% Waste by Dist ** 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 0 0 * Corruption by Distance is doubled until The Corporation is researched by the player (or increased to 1 for Federation). ** Waste by Distance is doubled until Trade is researched by the player. # This penalty is negated by The Pyramids wonder, or when Railroad is researched by the player. + Partisans appear in conquered cities (democratic or communist) if Guerilla Warfare has been researched by any player. Added Fundamentalism (available with Theology), Tribal (available at start) and Federation (available with Economics). - "Base Corruption/Waste": Modern governments cause less Trade Corruption, but more Wasted Production. The total % lost (Waste + Corruption) is equal for all governments. - "Empire Size" (number of cities that start causing extra unhappiness): Modern governments have double size limit than his ancient counterpart. Empire Base Size is equal to Empire Step Size for every government. - "Unit Upkeep": Tribal, Republic and Communism use the standard unit upkeep by Shields, while the other governments use Gold upkeep (x2 Gold per unit for modern governments). - "Free Units": Means units free of Gold/Shield upkeep and also free of Military Unhappiness. By default 2 free units per city. - "Mil Unhappiness": Most governments are affected by Military Unhappiness due to units out of cities/fortresses (same as Republic in classic ruleset). - "Martial Law": Max 3 units can apply Martial Law (was max 20 for Despotism and Anarchy). - The bonus "+1 Trade" under Republic and Democracy does not affect oceanic tiles. This way, oceanic tiles are more even to land tiles under any government. - Republic receives Revolution_When_Unhappy and has unbribable units, Federation receives Has_senate and has unincitable cities (Democracy receives all them). - Spies built under Communism or Federation will start at the first veteran level. Federation grants +2 Luxury per city. - Under Communism you do not pay upkeep for buildings that cost 1 Gold. Communism cancels the bonus from Mysticism and Theology (to Temples and Cathedrals). - Under Fundamentalism you receive extra Gold from Tithes, but -50% to Science. - The Bonus to production at Palace (under Despotism and Monarchy) switched from Shields to Gold. - Tribal government increases by half the chance of land units getting the next veteran level after a battle. Every city gets 1 extra content citizen, but units can't apply Martial Law. TIP: There is some hurry to get Monarchy or Republic (or to build Pyramids), in order to avoid the initial penalty to output per tile. However, the Corruption and Waste are evened for all governments, so there are no big differences, and every government could be used at any technological age. The choice depends on the role of your civilization. TECHS: ------ - Added new wonders: Mausoleum of Mausolos (available with Ceremonial Burial), and Statue of Zeus (available with Polytheism). Oracle of Delphi renamed to Temple of Artemis (in order to allow all 7 wonders). - Moved Great Wall to Construction (was Masonry). Moved King Richard's Crusade to Chivalry, so it requires Monarchy and Knights. Women's Suffrage moved to Conscription, so it requires Democracy. Switched Darwin's Voyage and Eiffel Tower (Darwin was earlier than Eiffel). Shakespeare's Theatre available with Sanitation (was Medicine). - Diplomats available with Alphabet (was Writing), and Migrants with Pottery, so every initial tech allows some unit or building. - Coastal Defense moved to Magnetism*. AI likes defense improvements and this change encourages them to develop Frigates/Galleons early in game. (*) The labels and icons for "Magnetism" and "Navigation" were switched, because compass was already used by historical Caravels, while sextants were not invented until the age of Galleons/Frigates. - Construction requires Iron Working instead of Currency. This way, Iron Working is a prerequisite to build Frigates and Ironclads. - Bridge Building merged to old Engineering in the tech tree. Added modern "Engineering" in the Industrial Ages that allows Destroyers (was Electricity) and Transports (was Industrialization), and it is required for Steel (Cruiser), Amphibious Warfare (Ports), and Combustion (Submarines). - Battleship available with Mass Production instead of Automobile. Mfg Plant available with Plastics (was Robotics). - Nuclear Fission requires Refrigeration, in order to delay the Atomic age, and to force the AI to research farms. Communism requires Theology (Fundamentalism) instead of Philosophy, to encourage AI to research all governments. - Fusion Power allows Engineers to perform terrain transformations, that were simplified so there is no need to chain more than one transformation in the same terrain. Special effects: - Astronomy: Increases units vision when in fortresses. - Invention: Halves upgrade cost of your units. - Medicine: Reduces by 30% the chance of illness in your cities. - Electricity: Allows irrigation without adjacent water, increases city vision radius, and the effect of Colosseums. - Trade: Decreases one-time the waste of Shields caused by distance to capital. - The Corporation: Decreases one-time the corruption of Trade caused by distance to capital. The Techs, Buildings, Wonders and Units are the same as civ2, but some requirements have been changed to improve a bit the historical accuracy, to encourage the use of every military unit, and to avoid units or wonders becoming obsolete too soon. The following is a list of some inaccuracies from classic tech tree that were addressed in the new tree: - It was possible to research Pikemen before Phalanxs; Musketeers before Pikemen; Ironclads before Frigates; Destroyers before Ironclads; Armors before Artillery; Mech Infantry without Barracks III. - Cathedrals did not require Construction nor Masonry. Ironclads and Eiffel Tower were available without Iron Working. Chivalry and Pikemen did not need Iron nor Bronze. - Pottery was not needed to research Trade, Economics, Explosives, Invention, or Sanitation. - Chemistry was not related to Atomic theory, Refrigeration, Gunpowder, Steam Engine, or Steel. - Theory of Gravity did not need Physics, Invention, or even The Wheel, and it was not needed for Automobile, Robotics, or Miniaturization. - Offshore Platforms did not require Refining, Combustion or Explosives. Miniaturization was not needed for Rocketry or Laser. In the new tree, you are forced to research most of the ancient techs before you can research the modern ones, but overall, researching paths are similar to classic tree. BUILDINGS: ---------- - Aqueduct is cheaper near rivers or lakes. Sewer System is needed to grow larger than pop 16 (instead of 12). Each one reduces the chances of illness by -30%. - Created a new building: Ecclesiastical Palace (available with Theology), that acts as a second center of government that lowers corruption and waste. - Courthouse: Make_Content = 1, and reduces to half any kind of waste (Trade, Shields or Food). Added new effect: Food wasted by distance to Palace = -1% Food each 2 tiles. For example, cities at distance 20 of the Palace lose -10% Food (-5% with courthouse), so they lose -1 Food when their production reaches 10 Food per turn (20 Food per turn with courthouse), noticeable when city reaches size 5 or so (around city size 10 with courthouse). - Granary halves the waste of food caused by distance to Palace. Together with a Courthouse, it eliminates completely the waste of food. - Police Station: Make_Content = 2, and reduces unhappiness caused by 1 Military unit. - Science bonus by buildings (Library, University and Research Lab) restored to civ2 values (+50%). There are wonders that double the effect later. - Production bonus by Factory and Mfg Plant reduced to +25% each (was +50%), so the Power Plants are as important as the Factories. Mfg Plants allows the construction of 2 units per turn. - Super Highways double the effect of Stock Exchange (+50% to Gold/Luxuries), and they produce extra Trade at tiles with roads but without farmlands (the classic effect was overpowered under Democracy/Republic). The city center tile can still have both farmland and Super Highways bonuses. - Doubled costs of all Spaceship parts. All them require Library, University, Research Lab and Factory present in the city in order to be built. - Reduced by one the gold upkeep of Aqueduct, Colosseum (renamed to Amphitheatre), University, Bank, Stock Exchange, Port Facility, SDI Defense, Factory and Mfg Plant. - Pollution caused by population is increased by buildings instead of by techs: Industrialization->Factory; Automobile->Highways; Plastics->Mfg Plant; Mass Production->Offshore platforms. - Adjusted the Pollution of all Power Plants, and increased building cost of Nuclear Plants: Cost Upkeep Shields Pollution(+Recycle) Power plant 130 4 +25%/+50% 100%(50%) Hydro plant 180 4 +25%/+50% 50% (25%) (+Hoover Dam) (=) (=) (=) 25% (0%) Nuclear plant 240 2 +25%/+50% 50% (25%) Solar plant 320 4 +25%/+50% 25% (0%) UNITS: ------ - Settlers pop cost increased to 2 and removed the upkeep. New unit Migrants available to work, or to migrate 1 pop, they can't create cities and can be captured. Costs more similar to civ3: Settlers: pop_cost = 2, cost = 30, upkeep = 0 Migrants: pop_cost = 1, cost = 10, upkeep = 0 Workers: pop_cost = 0, cost = 20, upkeep = 1 - Non-military units now belongs to a new unit class ("Small land") that can not pillage, nor capture cities, and does not create Zones of Control that would affect the movements of enemy units. - Created a new unit class for Caravans and Freights ("Merchant") that doesn't get the unlimited movement from Maglev, and can be captured. They can only establish Trade Routes to foreign cities. - Land units can capture enemy Migrants (as slaves) and Caravans/Freights (as loot). - Wheeled units (new unit class "Big land") can't move to Mountains, Jungles and Swamps, unless they are travelling on a road. They do not get defensive bonuses from the terrain, can not perform pillage, and need Galleons or Transports to travel by sea. - Units can establish embassies or investigate cities directly from boats without disembarking. Explorers can also perform those two actions, same as Diplomats. Increased vision range of Explorers and Partisans. - Added Elephants from civ2, available with Polytheism: (at/def/mov-hp,cost) = (3/2/2-10,30). Obsolete by Dragoons. - Added Crusaders from civ2, available with Monotheism: (5/1/2-10,40). Obsolete by Dragoons. They do not cause military unhappiness. - Added Fanatics from civ2, available with Guerrilla, under Fundamentalism government: (5/5/1-20,20). They cost 1 population, but do not cause unhappiness and do not need upkeep. - Archers defense reduced to 1 (was 2), and cost to 20 (was 30). Legion cost reduced to 30 (was 40). This way the ratio Attack/Cost of ancient units is more even to Catapults. - Pikemen changed to (2/3), cost to 30, and removed the doubled defense vs horses. Attack of Chariots increased to 4 (was 3). Defense of Knights increased to 3 (was 2). In order to encourage early use of cavalry. - Alpine Troops changed to (7/4), and Partisan to (4/5). This way, Riflemen do not become obsolete as city defenders until Partisan or Marine are researched, and every modern infantry is somehow useful. - Given Marine ability to Legion, Musketeer, and Rifleman. This way, one-tile islands can be assaulted early in game. Yet, the Marine unit is still the best offensive/defensive infantry. - Triremes can navigate rivers. Caravel changed from (2/1) to (1/2), in order to encourage peaceful exploration of the seas in the age of discovery. - Removed transport capability from Frigates, to force the use of Galleons. Reduced attack of Frigate and defense of Ironclad to 3 (was 4). - Battleship hit points reduced to 30 (was 40), Ironclad and Submarine to 20 (was 30). Doubled the defense of Destroyers against Submarines. Now there is a Rock-paper-scissors relation between Destroyer-Cruiser-Submarine. - All units that had Firepower 2 now have Firepower 1, in order to even the power of naval, air, and artillery units, and to simplify the mental calculation to compare them. - Artillery and Howitzer receive the ability CityBuster, so their firepower is 1 in open field, and 2 against cities. Removed Ignore Walls for Howitzer (that would bypass the new city defense bonuses), and reduced movement to 1. - Bombers and Helicopters receive the Bombarder ability: when they attack land units, they can only damage (not kill) them, but damage every unit in a stack or city; and are never damaged while attacking. Note they have a normal attack against sea units (they still can kill or die). Halved the attack so it is harder to bombard land enemies successfully. Increased hit points so it is still possible to kill naval units. - Air units can perform pillage (representing bombardment of infrastructure), and can be Airlifted from a city with an Airport to another. Increased defense of all Air units, in order to discourage the use of Land units to protect them. - Increased fuel of all Air units by one, in order to allow battles for air control. All Air unit lose 10% of HPs, like helicopters, when they end out of a city or airbase. - Helicopters can carry 1 military Land unit, and can only be attacked by Fighters (with no extra attack bonuses), and by Missiles. Carriers can also transport military Land units. - Cruise Missile no longer cause unhappiness, range increased to 16, and allowed to attack Air units. - Nuclear weapons can be built with Nuclear Fission, but you need Advanced Flight to move them, and Rocketry to get max movement. - Readjusted many costs so units with better stats are always more expensive. At the same time, modern units always get better ratio Att/Cost or Def/Cost. UNIT Att Def Mov FP HP Cost Warrior 1 1 1 1 10 10 Phalanx 1 2 1 1 10 20 Archers 3 *1 1 1 10 *20 Legion 4 2 1 1 10 *30 *Marines Pikemen *2 *3 1 1 10 *30 *(No bonus anti-horse) Musketeers 3 3 1 1 20 *40 *Marines Riflemen 5 4 1 1 20 *50 *Marines Alpine Troops *7 *4 1 1 20 *60 IgTer Partisan 4 *5 1 1 20 *60 IgTer, IgZOC Fanatics *5 *5 1 1 20 20 *1 Pop, No upkeep, No unhappy Marines 8 5 1 1 20 60 Marines Paratroopers 6 4 1 1 20 60 Paratroopers Horsemen 2 1 2 1 10 20 Chariot *4 1 2 1 10 30 *Wheeled Elephants *3 *2 2 1 10 *30 Crusaders 5 1 2 1 10 40 *No unhappy Knights 4 *3 2 1 10 40 Dragoons 5 2 2 1 20 50 Cavalry 8 3 2 1 20 60 Mech. Inf. 6 6 3 1 30 *70 *Wheeled Armor 10 5 3 1 30 *90 *Wheeled Catapult 6 1 1 1 10 40 *Wheeled Cannon 8 1 1 1 20 *50 *Wheeled Artillery 10 *2 1 *1(2) 20 *60 *Wheeled,*CityBuster Howitzer 12 2 *1 *1(2) 30 *80 *Wheeled,*CityBuster Trireme 1 1 3 1 10 *20 Cargo 2, Coastal Caravel *1 *2 3 1 10 *30 Cargo 3 Galleon 0 2 4 1 20 40 Cargo 4 Transport 0 3 5 1 30 50 Cargo 8 Carrier *0 9 5 *1 40 *150 Cargo 8 Frigate *3 2 4 1 20 *40 *No Cargo Ironclad 4 *3 4 1 *20 *50 Destroyer 4 4 6 1 30 60 *(x2 def anti-submarine) Cruiser 6 6 5 *1 30 80 AEGIS Cruiser 8 8 5 *1 30 100 *(x5 def anti-air/missile) Battleship 12 12 4 *1 *30 160 Submarine 12 *5 5 *1 *20 *70 Cargo 8, Invis Fighter 4 *4 10 *1 20 60 Fuel 2 Bomber *6 *2 8 *1 *30 *100 *Bombard 3, Fuel 3, FieldUnit Helicopter *5 3 6 *1 *30 *70 *Bombard 2,*Cargo 1 Stealth Fighter 8 *8 14 *1 20 80 Fuel 2, Invis Stealth Bomber *9 5 12 *1 *30 *120 *Bombard 4, Fuel 3, FieldUnit, Invis Cruise Missile 18 0 *16 *1(2) 10 *50 *CityBuster,*No FieldUnit Nuclear 99 0 16 1 10 160 Nuclear, FieldUnit FP = Firepower, HP = Hit Points * = Changes compared to classic ruleset. Most affected are modern infantry, air units, and all units that had 2 firepower. WONDERS: -------- Readjusted effects for most wonders. Restored all civ2 costs. - Modified all effects that worked as if you had certain building in every city. - Replaced every effect Make_Happy, Force_content, and No_unhappy, by additional Luxury in the central city tile. Else they would allow a possible exploit to avoid unhappiness caused by Military units. - Replaced effect that gives a percentage bonus to Science output, by additional Science in the central city tile. This way, they do not multiply the effect of other wonders like Colossus, and it is not an advantage to build them all in the same city. - Wonders become obsolete by techs researched by the owner (not affected by the researches of other players). - Some Wonders require certain building in the city to be built. FULL LIST OF WONDERS (#) = Global effect, "Name", Cost, Obsolete, Effect - "Pyramids" 200, Obsolete by Railroad (that increases even more the Shield production): +1 Shield per worked tile in the city (already producing Shields). Disables tile penalty under Despotism/Tribal governments. - "Colossus" 200, Obsolete by Automobile (Super Highways): +1 Trade per worked tile in the city (already producing Trade). - "Copernicus' Observatory" 300, Obsolete by Computers (Research Lab): +1 Science per worked tile in the city. - "Hanging Gardens" 200, Obsolete by Electricity (that increases Colosseum effect): +1 Content in every city. +4 Luxury in the city where it is built. - "Mausoleum of Mausolos" 200, Obsolete by Sanitation (that enables wonder with similar effect): +1 Content in every city with Walls, and +1 extra content in every city with Courthouse. Your cities cannot be incited to revolt. - "Temple of Artemis" 200, Requires Temple, Obsolete by Theology (that enables wonder with similar effect): +2 Content in every city with Temple. - "Michelangelo's Chapel" 400, Requires Cathedral: +3 Content in every city with Cathedral. - "J.S. Bach's Cathedral" 400: +2 Luxuries in every city. - "Cure For Cancer" 600: +2 Luxuries in every city. -10% chance of illness. - (#)"Shakespeare's Theatre" 300: Elvis Specialist_Output = 3 for Every Nation. +1 Luxury in every city, +6 Luxury where it is built. - (#)"A.Smith's Trading Co" 400, Requires Stock Exchange: Taxman Specialist_Output = 3 for Every Nation. Free upkeep for buildings that cost 1 Gold, in every city with Stock Exchange. - (#)"Darwin's Voyage" 400: Scientist Specialist_Output = 3 for Every Nation. +1 Science in every city. - (#)"Great Library" 300, Requires Library: Doubles the effect of Library for Every Nation. Gives an immediate technology advance. +4 Science where it is built. - (#)"Isaac Newton's College" 400, Requires University: Doubles the effect of University for Every Nation. Gives an immediate technology advance. +6 Science where it is built. - (#)"Internet" 600, Requires Research Lab: Doubles the effect of Research Lab for Every Nation. Gives an immediate technology advance. Reveals all cities in the map for the owner. - "Lighthouse" 200, Obsolete by Engineering (Destroyer): +1 move, and Veteran built, for Trireme and Sea units. - "Magellan's Expedition" 400, Obsolete by Nuclear Power (that increases even more movement of sea units): +1 move, and +50% chance to become veteran, for Sea units (No triremes). - "Sun Tzu's War Academy" 300, Obsolete by Mobile Warfare: Veteran built, cumulative to barracks, for Military Land units. - "Statue of Zeus" 200, Obsolete by Conscription (that enables wonder with similar effect): +1 Military Content, +1 free Shield per city for upkeep of units. - "King Richard's Crusade" 300, Obsolete by Communism (Police Station): +1 Military Content, +2 free Gold per city for upkeep of units. - "Women's Suffrage" 600: +1 Military Content. Summed to Police Stations effect. Under Democracy it halves the unhappiness caused by Military units. - "Marco Polo's Embassy" 200, Obsolete by Democracy: Embassy with all players. - "Eiffel Tower" 300: +10 to AI love for the owner. Reduces the pollution caused by the population in all your cities (-25%). - "Statue of Liberty" 400: Disables Has_Senate effect. Any government available. No Anarchy periods when government changes. - (#)"United Nations" 600: +10 to AI love for the owner. Revolution_When_Unhappy and Has_Senate for every nation. - "Great Wall" 300, Obsolete by Machine Tools (Artillery): +50% Defense bonus against Land units in every city, and cities do not lose population due to attacks. - "Leonardo's Workshop" 400, Obsolete by Combustion: Upgrades one obsolete unit per game turn. - "Hoover Dam" 600, Requires Factory: Gives to every Hydro Plant the same effect than Solar Plants (-25% pollution). - (#)"Manhattan Project" 600: Enables nuclear units for Every Nation. - (#)"Apollo Program" 600: Enables space race for Every Nation. Makes entire map permanently visible for the owner. Special "Cold War" effect: if Manhattan Project and United Nations were built, every nation with nuclear power receives the Has_Senate effect, until the Apollo Program is finished. THANKS: ------- To every people who collaborated to create this wonderful Freeciv game. Specially to those who programmed the Ruleset modding capabilities and the AI capable to play with them. Original developer David Fernandez (Bardo). See also * Civ2 * Comparison of Freeciv's civ2 modpack and Civilization II Category:Rulesets